


Clearing the Air

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: [one-shot] It’s been centuries since Ozpin struck down Salem for the first time. She awakes to darkness and loss.





	Clearing the Air

**Title:** Clearing the Air  
 **Fandom:** RWBY (Rooster Teeth)  
 **Characters:** Salem, Ozpin  
 **Rating:** E  
 **Summary:** [one-shot] It’s been centuries since Ozpin struck down Salem for the first time. She awakes to darkness and loss.  
 **Word Count:** 278  
 **Disclaimer:** RWBY and all its characters belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (rest his soul in peace). I write fanfiction because I think it’s fun, if you’re offended in any way, take it up with Gerald (the imaginary bunny in my closet).   
_AN: I wrote this at 4 in the morning so I’m pretty sure I’m delirious. I really had no idea where this was going but I thought it would be interesting if at one point Ozpin did defeat Salem and she woke up centuries later with her memory half lost. I like to do unusual stuff like this, even if it turns out weird. Anyway, please leave a comment/kudos if you liked this abstract piece._

It’s dark. Breathtakingly, utterly, cast in shadow. So devoid of light she wonders whether she exists or doesn’t. Where is she? Is she alive? Who is she anyhow? The only constant is the emptiness. The silence. The dark. The dark. The dusk and gloom and absolute shadow that’s closing against her. Pressing against her skin. Suffocating. Smothering. Then a single clear thought breaks through the rest. She can hear it. From some far off place. Somewhere a little less dark.

HATE.

And she’s no longer choking. No longer wondering whether this is a limbo of night designed to torture her. She exists. She’s in this realm – her realm – and she’s alive for a reason. Who am I? she asks.

salem

Salem

SALEM

The ruler of the darkness. The goddess of shadow. The lady of fear, anger, depair. She can smell it in the air now. She can see the lines forming together. Fuzzing together in outlines. Her servants. Her land. Desolate. Why was it desolate? Where was the life that used to threaten to overflow from the cracks? The vines that climbed the walls and fed her children? Who took it?

Ozpin.

She can see now. It’s bright. And quiet resentment crawls through her muscles.

Ozpin.

This was his fault. This was his doing.

Ozpin.

How long had she been asleep? 

Too long. 

He’d destroyed everything. So, she’d do the same. He loved his precious humans so much. Taken everything she’d made and given it to them. She was going to take it back. She heard it again. The anger. The fear. It was coming from the humans. 

She guessed they weren’t as perfect as Ozpin always thought.


End file.
